


Expectancy

by BestiarysTheory



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Breakups, College, F/M, Marriage, Pregnancy, Proposals, Sex, Underage - Freeform, frat party
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-03-31 07:30:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3969431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BestiarysTheory/pseuds/BestiarysTheory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lydia Martin is being waited on by her man...</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Frat Party

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Expectancy](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/116555) by Renesmee's Theory. 



Frat Party

Scott McCall

"Where the hell are you taking me Scott?" Stiles questioned as they continued walking by the side of the road out of campus. Scott didn't answer as he pretended was too busy checking the phone.

"Look, if this is a prank show and Ashton Kutcher comes popping out of nowhere. I will freak!" Stiles called out.

Scott frowned.

"I thought Punk'd ended a long time ago?" Scott asked him. Stiles tapered his eyes.

"Whatever," He dismissed. Stiles laughed. "If you don't tell me where we're going, I'll literally kick your wolf ass!"

Scott guffawed at his best friend's reaction.

It's been almost six years since Scott was turned and the pack had been formed. Scott, Stiles and the rest of the pack were all in college now and living independent lives away from all the supernatural buzz however, they always met some interferences here and there, -like their recent supernatural threat who had the power to possess the entire Beacon Hills like their zombies so they'd attack the pack with its smoke ray– long story short, Scott's pack defeated it.

They also met up with their old friends, like Kate and the hunters but that was a short process.

Ever since then, Beacon Hills had been calm and quiet which would be considered as weird but to Scott, he felt at peace because he could finally be with his friends without any supernatural involvement.

"Okay." Scott said.

"So?" Stiles waited. Scott shrugged.

"So?" Scott repeated.

"Where are we going?" Stiles asked again. "We're not going to a party are we?" Stiles conjectured.

Scott shrugged.

"Maybe…" He murmured. Stiles groaned in annoyance.

"I told you from the beginning. No parties!" Stiles shouted with irritable written all over his face.

"Who said anything about a party?" Scott asked.

"You just admitted it." Stiles stated.

"I admit nothing." Scott smiled at his best friend knowing that it'll annoy Stiles even more. Stiles just shook his head, dismissing the conversation as he inserted his hands in his pockets.

"So have you heard from Malia yet?" Scott asked incredulously. Stiles sighed and shook his head. "For like two months man?"

"I know and I still have no idea what I did wrong." Stiles said. Scott patted his buddy's back.

"She'll come around, they always do." Scott assured him. Stiles shrugged.

"I don't know. Maybe I should just try to forget about her."

Stiles and Malia broke off their almost three year relationship…well kind of.

During their last year of High School, Malia was completely distant in a way…she missed Prom and left Stiles hanging and when Stiles went to visit her at Derek's –yes she lived with Derek in his loft – he was almost killed off by Malia's biological father/dickhead Peter Hale because he found her drenched in her own tears lying in bed but Malia excused Stiles and invited him in.

Long story short, that was the day Malia called their relationship quits, with no apparent reason.

Stiles thought that maybe she needed space after finding out that Peter is her dad and maybe this had something to do it so Stiles gave her two months tops…then it escalated to three, four, and five months…

It's mid-term now and Stiles is in a funk.

Scott wanted to fix it.

The two best friends stopped at their destination at a giant house. Scott patted Stiles shoulder.

"To cure your little funk, I thought we'd go to a little get together." Scott said.

The house was banging, loud upbeat music and people screaming from on top of the roof –literally – no pun intended and waters being squirted on everybody, toilet paper rolls on trees, people running shirtless. It was freaking madness.

"A frat party…" Stiles said to his sarcastic self then glared at his friend. "Seriously?"

Scott smiled.

"You said you wanted to forget about her?" Scott insisted.

"Yeah but I was like maybe take a cold shower or something!" Stiles said.

"Come on. What better way to cure a broken heart?" Scott asked. Stiles looked in thought for a moment. "Going to a College Party and meeting girls!" he answered for him.

Stiles sighed.

"Remember what happened the last time we went to a person's party? My best friend since Kindergarten was kidnapped and was used as a human sacrifice for some psychotic English Teacher." Stiles said. "Need I say more?"

"But the chances of that happening are slim. Come on Stiles. You cured me from my funk from Allison and now let me do the same."

It was easier mentioning Allison's name now then it was way back then but the memory of their best friend still struck to the pack, especially on Lydia.

Stiles sighed.

"I'm going to regret this." He said. Scott laughed.

"Oh I don't think you will. You'll love me for this brother," Scott said as they began sauntering up to the house.

Yes, Scott and Stiles' parents finally thought that maybe they'd take their little love a try after taking a break from being worried of their kids and about a year later, they got hitched which officially meant Scott and Stiles were pronounced brother and brother.

As they entered the house, they were bombarded by neon lights all over the place and the disco ball shining upon them as every single (probably 1000 people) danced to the loud music.

Scott smiled as he watched his friend almost having a hyperventilation. Scott grabbed the two beers that were in the ice bucket and handed one to Stiles who stared at him in hesitance.

"Just one drink won't hurt?" Scott grinned.

Time went by at Stiles drank more than he bargained for and decided he'd take a slash of the cage and everyone around him cheering on him. Scott immediately felt a visceral reaction of guilt and regret realizing that he shouldn't have brought his brother to the party. It wasn't his job to get him intoxicated!

"Yo dude, hold up on the drinks!" He said pulling Stiles by the chest and back supporting him from falling.

"You were right man! I needed this!" Stiles cheered. "I am so-I am so…I love you Scotty." Stiles said drunkenly as he held Scott's face and pinched his cheeks. "You have beautiful eyes. Mom's right."

Scott laughed awkwardly.

"I think you had a little too much than one drink." He said. Stiles frowned as he saw something at the back of Scott's head.

"I must be dreaming because I see three Scott's and a Malia?" He asked as he screwed his eyes up front. Scott spun around and followed his gaze to see Malia standing by the food stand, talking to Kira.

Malia looked forward and saw Scott and Stiles with their arms around each other and she quickly widened her eyes and whispered something to Kira.

Soon enough, Kira followed Malia's gaze and met with Scott's eyes.

Scott flashed a grin at her whilst still supporting Stiles' weight. Kira giggled lowly and whispered something back to Malia whose eyes bulged and set her drink on the stand and shook her head at Kira.

"How's Malia-Why's Malia-What is Malia doing here?" Stiles asked trying his best to stand up straight and not slump like a drunken old man.

Scott smiled.

"I'm sorry dude." He said as he began pushing Stiles over to the girls.

"What are you doing?" Stiles asked. Scott chuckled as they reached to the small little girl group.

"Doing something I should have done a long time ago." He replied. "Hi ladies," Scott greeted.

Kira giggled and greeted back.

"Why does he look like he got driven over by a car?" Malia stared at Stiles in disgust who literally was about to puke.

"You don't look too shabby yourself." Stiles said to her.

"Stiles this is Malia, Malia, Stiles. I'm sure you guys will get along just fine." Kira introduced the annoyed pair then walked away. Scott smiled and stared at Malia and Stiles before following her trails.

When he reached the kitchen, he was immediately pulled by the collar and was smashed into the soft lips of Kira. She pulled away way too quickly and smiled up at her boyfriend.

"Why hello ma'am," He greeted. She smiled then stared back at the party.

"I just hope the plan works." She said with a sigh.

"Yeah me too," Scott said back to his girlfriend. Kira then turned her head to glare back at Scott.

"Where the hell were you?" She questioned. Scott frowned a little and stammered as Kira's brown eyes turned dark.

After almost three and a half years together, Scott couldn't help but feel afraid of her most of the time. Call him lame but she's a Kitsune with a Katana sword and wasn't reluctant to use it.

"W-what do you mean?" Scott stuttered.

Kira giggled and fiddled with his collar.

"I mean, I didn't get to see you at all today." She whispered. Scott smiled crookedly at her. "What?" she asked embarrassedly.

"You're so adorable." He said. Kira's cheek turned scarlet red.

"Nah, I lost track of time after meeting up with Liam earlier and I had to convince Stiles over here to go out with me." Scott said, and then added quickly realizing what he said. "Not in the way you're thinking-"

Kira laughed.

"It's okay. Just wanted to know why you weren't at the loft earlier." Kira stated.

Scott had been living in one of the lofts in Derek's building during his senior year in High School, with no rent expense, free as charged. It took a long time convincing him though.

"Yeah, I really am sorry I didn't call you back, I just-" Scott was cut off by Kira.

"It's okay Scott, I get it." Kira smiled and walked off to the kitchen counter and sat on it. Scott smiled as he followed her trail and opened the fridge to pull out two bottles of water. He handed one to her. "Thanks,"

"So how did you get Malia to come here?" Scott asked.

"Really easily actually. I just convinced her that there are drinks that can actually allow wolves to get drunk." Kira said. Scott laughed.

"I'm not really surprised."

"She's going to kill me tonight." Kira sighed.

Kira and Malia shared an apartment together.

"Why don't you just come over at my place?" Scott asked. "I'm pretty sure Stiles and Malia will makeup and you'll be safe from the sexing that goes on in."

Kira guffawed.

"You've got a point." She said. He smiled then set his hands both sides of Kira's thighs and leaned in to plant a small kiss on his girlfriend's lips.

The lips he loved…

… …

Stiles Stilinski

The moment Stiles caught Malia standing by the food stand –looking as beautiful as ever –, He somehow regained his composure.

He seriously was going to galvanize Scott when all of this was done and he…somehow was a little 'sober' then he was now but he still was going to galvanize him.

When Scott and Kira left the room –leaving Malia and Stiles together in complete and utter awkward silence – Stiles took it as a chance to talk first.

"So this party's fun?" He said joyfully. Malia tapered her eyes and sighed in annoyance as she walked away.

"Wait!" Stiles hollered. Malia spun around with an irritable look on her face. "Okay…um. I'm sorry,"

"Sorry for what, Stiles?" Malia asked.

"Exactly, I don't know what I did wrong." Stiles said.

"Stiles-"

"What did I do?" Stiles asked.

Malia contemplated for a moment before sighing in defeat.

"It's not what you do. It's what I didn't do." Malia stated.

"Uh…" Stiles murmured confusedly. Malia sighed again.

"Stiles, I love you." Malia retorted.

Stiles frowned in befuddlement after taking the words in.

"Okay…" He whispered.

"You see?" Malia shouted and spun around but Stiles stopped her by pulling her by the arm.

"Wait. I'm confused. You broke up with me because you…loved me?" Stiles asked.

Malia sighed.

"Yes." She replied.

"I really don't see the problem here."

"I broke up with you because I realized that I really love you and I've never had that feeling before. I thought I wasn't supposed to feel that way and so I kind of panicked." Malia said shyly. She was never shy.

Stiles laughed aloud and Malia glared back at him in irritation.

"I'm sorry Malia but seriously?" Scott asked.

"What?" She growled.

"Malia, I loved you from the beginning. It's supposed to be an awesome feeling," Stiles smiled as he held her hands tightly.

"Fuck," Malia giggled.

"So does that mean-?" Malia interrupted Stiles by grabbing hold of his face and smashing her lips on his in a strong and sensual kiss filled with love then it turned into lust and Stiles pulled away to smile at her.

"Wanna get outta here?" He asked her. She laughed and nodded.

Stiles wrapped his hand around Malia's hand and led the way up the stairs up to the spare room.

When they reached there, Stiles locked the door and then Malia grabbed Stiles aggressively by the shirt and threw him on the bed. Stiles grinned suggestively as he watched his girlfriend climbing the bed.

"It's been a really long time." Stiles said as he tugged on Malia's top. She laughed.

"A very long time," Malia grinned.

She immediately pulled her Mickey-Mouse crop top over her head and was left in just her lacey bra and her shorts as she straddled her re-boyfriend's lap. Stiles stared up at her with his eyes darkened filled with lust.

Malia bent down and crushed her lips again back on Stiles' lips and trailed her tongue around his mouth begging for entry. Stiles solemnly granted her wish as her tongue began dancing on his. He released a soft moan.

"I really miss you," Stiles whispered between kisses.

He travelled his hand up the small of her back where he was in contact with the lace of her bra. Malia pulled away to see Stiles staring back at her in permission. She nodded at him and he immediately unclasped her bra and removed it by throwing to the side.

Stiles had been met with a bared-chested Malia whose cheeks burned lightly and Stiles shook his head.

"Don't be embarrassed. You're perfect." He whispered at her then moved his eyes and locked them with hers.

He pulled her face down so their lips met again but this time in a passionate kiss filled with longing. Malia moved her hand down Stiles' jeans and lingered his hands on his belt buckle until she unbuckled it and unzipped his pants.

Stiles got a little nervous at this and pulled away.

"Um…" He whispered and Malia shushed him.

"It's okay Stiles," She murmured against his lips and planted kisses all over his face and moved over to his neck, suckling on it as Stiles pulled his pants off and kicking them off.

"Malia…" He moaned as she trailed her tongue around his ear and biting his earlobe. Stiles laughed out loud which was contagious to Malia as she tugged on the hem of his shirt.

"This is just…" Stiles sniggered and Malia chuckled after pulling off his shirt and slowly crawled down Stiles, planting soft kisses all over Stiles' stomach and stopped when she reached the tip of Stiles boxers.

"You wear boxer briefs under your boxers?" Malia questioned as she looked up at him. Stiles cheeks turned red a little and he shrugged which caused Malia to laugh.

Stiles was just an amazing creature.

Malia moved back up and planted another kiss on Stiles' neck and then on his chin.

"I need you Malia," Stiles whispered.

"You already have me Stiles," She replied.

Stiles smiled and gave Malia another soft kiss on the lips and then they spent the remainder of the night in complete bliss.

But there was one catch…

They didn't have protection.

… …


	2. Newbie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia Martin is being waited on by her man...

Lydia Martin

"Ms. Martin?" The professor echoed.

Lydia looked up from preparing her notes, to see that the professor was clearing out his desk.

"I dismissed the class half an hour ago. It seems like you'll be leaving later than the janitor does." The professor stated.

Lydia frowned.

Had it really been that long?

"Um…" Lydia murmured as she began clearing out her desk. "Sorry, I just lost track of time." She laughed.

When Lydia was sure she was clear, she threw her handbag on her shoulder and began descending the staircase of the class.

"Ms. Martin…" The professor called out as she was about to leave the room. Lydia tapered her eyes and reluctantly spun around.

The professor handed her a script. Lydia frowned but took it to see that it was the exam she wrote a couple weeks ago. As usual, she got an A+.

"What is that?" He questioned as he readjusted his glasses. She shrugged.

"It's my test paper?" Lydia said as if it were pretty obvious which it completely was. This was such a waste of time.

"Look at the grade I gave you." He told her. "100%. That's your 15th consecutive straight A you've got this semester."

"Okay. Don't mean to be rude professor, but what am I supposed to do with this information?" Lydia conjectured.

"You have a 10.0 in almost all your subjects. That's something that I've never seen in my 15 years of teaching. If you're not an astounding genius, then I don't know what you are. Even if you slip here and there –which is highly doubtful – you always manage to pick up. " He said. "You have a gift Ms. Martin." He grinned.

"Well thank you sir. But I wouldn't consider it a gift since I use notes." Lydia laughed.

"I think you're underestimating your ability, Lydia. You're incredible." The man flashed an impressed grin at her. He seemed incredibly intrigued by her, fascinated and dear say…infatuated.

This made Lydia's nerves kick in and it made her completely awkward and uncomfortable.

"Uh…thanks." She said awkwardly.

"You don't belong in this institution." He said.

"Well sir, don't you think that's a little below the belt." Lydia laughed. He smiled.

"No I mean this is not the kind of educational background you belong in." He said then spun around and skimmed through all the pages on his desk then handed her a bunch of brochures.

She skimmed through them.

Princeton University

Harvard University

Yale University

Stanford University

Columbia University

University of Massachusetts

Michigan University

"College brochures?" she asked. He nodded.

"Yep, the best in the country, ranked top universities nationwide. They offer the pristine education in campus and you'd be fond to know that all these schools meet the most intelligent people's expertise and I'm certain you'd fit well in either one of these schools. In particular..." He trailed off and motioned to the Princeton brochure. Lydia laughed.

"Uh…thanks professor. It's really an honor…um…I'll need to probably think it through." She told him as she looked up at him. He shook her off.

"There's no problem and there's no pressure in choosing. It's just a thought you'd like to put in your head." He said.

"I really am." Lydia said. "Really, I appreciate it." She smiled.

He took a slight bow at her and smiled.

"It's my pleasure. Have a wonderful dear Ms." He dismissed.

"You too, Dr. Fulton," She said then left the room.

Lydia was skimming through the brochures as she left the campus and was on her way to the parking lot.

She immediately threw them back into her handbag –when she realized someone had been coming over her way – and she remained casual where she was met with the voice of one of her best friends.

"Lydia," The high pitched voice echoed from behind. Lydia smiled as she began walking with her with her books in her arms.

"Hey sweetie," Lydia replied.

"Oh my shit," Malia groaned as she walked beside Lydia.

Lydia and Kira laughed.

"Who blew your top?" Lydia asked. Malia moaned.

"Why is school so fucking important?" Malia questioned nobody in particular.

"Well. It's useful to build your entire life. Find the perfect job and move out of your annoying parents' house so I'm guessing it is important." Lydia replied intelligently.

Malia rolled her eyes.

"And apparently it's used for tipping at a restaurant." Malia said.

Lydia and Kira stared at each other and shook their heads.

"I've got five assignments due in two days." Malia stated.

"Hey that's nothing compared to what I have, two assignments and mid-term examination." Kira sighed. "There are 3,500 students. How are we all still alive?"

"Well technically that's expected of University. I'm sure the other 3,498 are really bumming too." Lydia said.

"What about you?" Malia asked.

"I just learn to just deal with it and let go." Lydia stated.

"Yeah, well I can't wait to let go of school forever." Malia huffed. Lydia smiled.

"She's getting help from Stiles," Kira said.

"You two are back together?" Lydia questioned.

"Yeah you could call it that." Malia shrugged.

Lydia nodded understandingly.

"Oh,"

"Anyway, I need your notes Lydia."

Lydia laughed.

"Sure thing,"

"So what are you hiding from us?" Malia questioned. Lydia frowned.

"What do you mean my dear?" Lydia questioned. She knew how that annoyed Malia.

"Great! Now you made me think of deer…" Malia rolled her eyes. "I mean, you're hiding something. Your secretive stench is revolting."

"What does she mean Lyds?" Kira asked.

Lydia stared at her eager friends and sighed realizing that she wasn't getting out of this one. She then pulled out the college brochures in her handbag and handed them to her friends.

They skimmed through them.

"College brochures?" asked Kira. Lydia nodded.

"Yeah,"

"Why? Are you looking to transferring to a different institution?" Malia asked. Lydia shrugged.

"Well I don't really know hey. It's just something I'm looking at, not actually going to go through it." She laughed then snatched the brochures from them. "So you're not getting rid of me that easily."

Malia cussed.

"Was hoping I'd ship you to Atlanta," She joked. Kira laughed.

Lydia fixed her eyes at the parking lot where she caught the familiar car standing in its figurative spotlight. She grinned.

"I'll talk to you later." Lydia told her friends and began walking over to the car.

She unfurled the door and entered.

"Hey," She greeted.

"Hey baby," Jordan greeted back as he flashed a smirk.

Lydia and Parrish leaned in to plant a chaste kiss on each other's lips and pulled away.

"You look really beautiful today," He said to her. She laughed.

"You said that this morning."

"Yeah and I'm going to keep saying it until you die from me saying it." He teased as he kissed her temple. She giggled.

"Oh Parrish…" She sighed.

The notorious Deputy and Lydia finally got together about one and a half years ago. They finally realized that it was crazy denying their obvious strong feelings for each other and tried to what they called 'consciously coupling'. It took a while though, since she was sort of a minor in high school and he was a police officer who was dedicated to his job and wasn't ready to lose it.

But you know what they say…You Only Live Once.

He started the car and was out of the school premises and onto the road.

"So, what's up?" Parrish asked, staring back at his beautiful girlfriend. She shrugged.

"Uh…well, nothing much hey same old, same old," She replied. He smiled back then wrapped his left hand with her right and gripped it. He moved it up and planted a small kiss on the back which sent shivers down Lydia's spine and involuntarily caused her to blush scarlet red.

"How about you?" she asked.

"Same." He said. "Charlie just had a kid." He informed her of one of his fellow colleagues. She gasped.

"Get out of Beacon Hills!" She shouted. He laughed and nodded. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah, Christine gave birth to the twins Edgar and Jacob two hours ago." He told her. She grinned widely.

"Dear god. Twins coming out of that vagina," She laughed. Parrish rolled his eyes at his love. "I'm so happy for them though." She said.

"Yeah, and that Baby Shower you threw really helped hey. They want you to be the first to meet them, outside the family." He told her.

"I don't know." She whispered.

"Come on. They want you too, and you love babies, you're a natural." He encouraged her.

She shrugged.

"I don't know. I mean, babies that scream louder than me. But we'll see…" She said. Parrish just shook his head.

They reached their house almost ten minutes later seen as it wasn't away from the school and walked into their two bedroom home.

Parrish and Lydia moved in together about a few months ago. Even though they may be the 'new' couple but they're the most serious of them all. It's unconditional love…

Lydia shrugged her Jacket off and threw it on the rack and walked over to the couch in the living room and collapse almost immediately.

Parrish sniggered as he set the groceries he bought earlier.

"Rough day?" he asked.

"You have no idea." She replied through the couch pillow.

A few moments later, she felt two warm hands reaching her shoulders and began rubbing them in such sensual serenity. She moaned out in complete pleasure.

"That feels so good…" She cried out.

Parrish snickered at leaned down and trailed soft, small kisses behind her neck. This action caused a stir in Lydia's stomach and shut her eyes as she enjoyed his gesture.

When she felt like she couldn't get enough of him, he moved hands over to her shoulder and slowly slid the strap of her tank top and planted soft kisses over it. She moaned as the intense feeling hit the pit of her stomach.

"Parrish…" She moaned out.

"You like that?" He asked.

"You don't even wanna know, Parrish." She mumbled.

He laughed.

"You know, I told you that you can call me Jordan a long time ago?" Jordan asked.

"Yeah but I just love calling you Parrish because I know it's my gate way to get what I want." She replied.

"Oh really?" he teased. She nodded.

Then he stopped.

He stopped!

"What the heck?" She asked as she flipped over and glared at him. He laughed at the expression he held on.

"Start calling me Jordan and I'll continue." He said. She rolled her eyes.

"Fine, whatever floats your bought mister." She rolled her eyes as she flipped back over and collapsed her head on the pillow.

"How about a bath?" he asked her.

She nodded.

"I'll get the water running." He said then got up and pounced over to the bathroom where Lydia heard the hot water falling on the tub.

When he returned, Lydia reluctantly got up from the couch and went to the bathroom to take her much needed bath.

She finished about an hour later and got into her pajamas seen as she wasn't going out for the day then walked back to the living room.

"You know. I'm craving for Domino's pizza right now." She laughed as she entered to see Parrish staring at the college brochures she had in her bag.

"College brochures huh?" he sighed.

"You looked through my stuff!" She snarled as she snatched them away from him. He frowned at her.

"You're thinking of transferring?" He asked her. She didn't answer. "God, Lydia! Didn't you think about how much money your parents put in for you to enroll to the school you're in now and now you want to throw it up like some piece of trash?"

Lydia looked up to glare furiously at him.

"My parents would be completely fine with me leaving since they're stable enough but the only person who's hesitant here, is you!" She shouted.

He shook his head.

"Lydia-"

"Oh and FYI, I haven't made any decisions yet. And now here you are getting all tensed about the situation makes me second guess my thinking. You really need to get your facts straight before you blow things out of proportion." Lydia snarled. This caused Parrish to soften completely.

"I know, Lydia I'm sorry." He said then took a seat on the couch with his head in his hands. "It's just hard to think you might be thousands of miles away from me."

Lydia softened up as well at this and she walked up to him and sat by him with her arm resting on his broad shoulder.

"I know. But that's a decision we'd make together." Lydia assured him. He lifted his head and stared back at me.

Ugh! The green eye effect! Lydia could never stay angry at those beautiful green eyes of his.

He smiled back as if he read my mind.

"I know." He said. "I love you,"

"I love you more," Lydia replied.

Parrish sniggered.

"That's impossible." He stated. Lydia raised his eyebrow.

"Oh yeah?" she contested. He nodded as he held her face with both hands and set his lips on hers in a soft peck.

"Because nobody can love you like I do." He replied huskily against her lips which shut her up instantly. He chuckled and rested his lips back on hers but this time it was really strong and intense. She maneuvered herself so she was straddling his laps –without departing from his lips – and moved her hair to the side.

Their tongues met as the kiss deepened and she slowly lingered her hands on his shirt and carefully began unbuttoning it from the top.

"Let's get married." She whispered inaudibly against his lips then moved her mouth onto his neck and began suckling on it.

However, Parrish heard all of it. He heard it all. One: Because he was supernatural and two: She said it rather slowly.

"Wait." He replied as he pulled away and moved her from her body so she lying on the couch but her legs still around his waist. "Come on Lydia. We've talked about this."

"I know. But come on. I'm practically an adult. We live together and most of all. We love each other. Why can't we get married?" She asked him, getting a little agitated.

He sighed.

"You don't understand."

"What is there to understand Jordan? I love you! Why's that so hard for you to sink in?" She asked.

"I just need more time. This isn't how I pictured the moment but I guess it's good as a time as any day." He said.

Lydia furrowed her eyebrows at this.

"What do you mean?" She questioned.

Parrish then moved his hand to his leather jacket and pulled out a velvet box with a bow wrapped around it.

"I thought of giving this to you when you turn 20 but since you seem so eager, I thought why not now?" He said as he handed it to her. Lydia stared at him then back at the box.

Her heart was literally picking up, faster than she ever had when she had her little banshee predictions. She stared at him.

"Open it!" He urged. She laughed nervously and slowly unwrapped the box. She hesitantly and shakily opened the velvet box to see a glistening figure shining bright in the sunset through the window.

10 carat diamond forever engraved ring and a crystal at the crest.

"Shut up!" She exclaimed.

Parrish smiled and took the velvet box out of her hand and pulled the ring out and lifted her right hand, planting a small kiss on it before inserting the ring on.

"It used to be my mothers." He simply said. 

Lydia widened her eyes. "I can't accept this." She said. 

Parrish chuckled at the irony of this situation. One minute she wants a ring and the next she doesn't.

"Don't worry about it. It's a heirloom." He told her. "My mom told me to give to that special lady. You're more than it."

Lydia stared into his meadow green eyes and just melted. She punched him lightly on his hard chest and he just laughed.

"Now can you leave me alone on the situation?" He said jokingly.

Lydia squealed out and immediately threw her arms around him and crushed her lips on his and pulled him down so he was hovering over him.

"I love you so much Jordan Parrish!" She said breathlessly as she pulled away from the kiss.

He smiled back and put his lips back to where they rightfully belong. Lydia arched her back so Parrish could get comfortable as he began trailing his fingers up her camisole started lifting it up, exposing her flat toned stomach.

"I do remember how to undress myself Deputy?" She teased as she trailed her finger up and down his cheek.

"Yeah but I do it so much better." He murmured huskily.

She smiled and laid her lips back on his with such passion and longing and roamed her fingers through his chestnut hair and gripping it lightly.

One word to describe their relationship was passion.

Their passionate relationship was so strong and endearing that they immediately forget their surroundings.

After spending nights thinking the other was dead and watching each other, they certainly had to be intense in their relationship.

The two of them a deadly creatures and what better then putting them together.

They spend the day and night in complete bliss...

A blissful night it was…

… …


	3. Sexy Times In The Hale Loft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek comes home with something he doesn't expect and he starts freaking out!

Derek Hale

Derek had left the loft after fifteen minutes on his way to the supermarket to get those organic foods that was requested.

After searching the entire store for stinking organic foods!

Come on!

Grains, freshly baked potatoes, Greek salads, dried stake, high iron beef, turkey, skim milk, low-fat cheese and all those nasty healthy dairy products and some were processed!

As it may seem, Derek doesn't want to be doing this. He could be very well chowing down double-beef layers of burgers with extra ketchup, corndogs, Tacos, Tuna fish, Pita bread and roasted beef. Oh Roasted Beef…

He's actually doing this for Braeden.

Yeah…she's been really irregular lately. She's acting unusual, definitely not the tough cookie she was. Well she hasn't changed but she's…just different.

Especially today after the heated sex session they had on their couch. She kept asking him weird questions on what how he saw himself in the next couple of years but all he really wanted to do was just kiss her senseless.

It was unorthodox.

Well anyway, the session was cut short when Braeden gave Derek a list of things Derek needed to get and knowing that Derek wasn't one to go out much, he reluctantly agreed to it after Braeden repeated the words that he had no way to squeeze away from.

"You've got to bend…"

Yes…

After Derek left the store on his way to the Drug store to pick up some condoms since he had been running out of them lately and he drove back to his loft to hear that the new TV was playing.

Derek didn't care for a TV in the past but it would suffice at the moment because the sports and the action flicks were pretty cool. And he enjoyed because Braeden and him would always watch them together and that always led to an amazing blissful night…

"Braeden?" he called out as he set the bags on the kitchen counter. "Got those organics you asked for."

He walked into the living room other known as an ammunition station where he hoped to catch Braeden working on them.

"Braeden?" he laughed. "Where are you?"

"In a minute!" he heard her snarl.

He frowned as he began walking to their bedroom.

They kind of renovated Derek's home-beau for the past two years they've been together and since they were pretty serious –but not showing it – Braeden moved in but still owning her apartment downtown.

"So, I think we have a session to continue-" Derek laughed as he entered the bedroom to see the scariest things ever.

Dolls!

Baby Books and Magazines!

And…pregnancy step-by-step guiding lines.

Braeden came out of their bathroom, carrying four boxes of what looked to be pregnancy tests.

"You could've been more patient you ass." She laughed as she rolled her eyes.

Derek was emotionless.

"W-what's all of this?" He asked nervously as he picked up one of the baby books with an image of three toddlers in diapers, smiling obliviously at the camera. Braeden smiled sheepishly.

"Derek-"

"You know what. I don't even wanna know." He stated, raising his hands up in defeat as he left the room and grabbed his car keys.

He paused at the door.

"Seriously?" He asked himself.

… …

Derek pulled up at the driveway and got out of the car and began making his way over to the bar. When he entered he immediately went over to the familiar bar hut outside where he caught Jordan Parrish sitting by one of the stool.

He walked up to him and took a seat next to him.

"Hit me with the usual." He told the bartender. Parrish smiled.

"You seem a little glum today. Which, by the way is any day actually..."

Derek nodded.

"Well this day is really going to be a crazy day all right!" He stated as his drink was handed to him. Parrish frowned as he took a sip of his drink.

"Why?" He asked.

"Well. I found Braeden earlier today in our bedroom-" He said.

"Oh come on. You're not going to talk about your sex life again are you?" Jordan retorted.

"Well there's going to be a lot more where that came from after today." Derek snorted.

"What do you mean?" Parrish questioned, looking at the vacant, frustrated look in his eyes.

"I think Braeden might be carrying." Derek said.

"Carrying what?" Parrish said.

"A Little Hale," Derek snarled.

Parrish stared down at his drink after registering what his friend said.

"Oh." He simply replied.

"So that means I'm going to be a father." Derek sighed.

"Oh." He repeated.

"I don't think I'm ready for that because I don't think I'm fit enough to be one." He added.

"Oh." He repeated, yet again, awkwardly.

"Is that all you're going to say?"

"Are you even sure about this?" Parrish asked.

"I found the room buried under countless baby magazines and dolls. How the fuck doesn't that spell 'Ooh! We're having a baby!'" He said sarcastically at the last line.

"How are you even so sure it means anything at all?" Parrish asked. "I mean, it could mean something else?"

"What could it possibly mean?" He asked in annoyance. Parrish shrugged.

"I don't know. That's why you need to talk to her." He laughed. "Hear her side of the story."

Derek sighed as he took another sip of his drink.

"I don't think she wants to talk to me after I just stormed out of the house. She's probably pissed as fuck and I don't want to come home with her aiming her Millimeter at me."

Parrish laughed.

"Nah she wouldn't."

"Oh yeah, try living with a Mercenary, who gets paid to kill supernatural creatures." He reminded.

Jordan smiled as he played around with his drink.

"Anyway, what's up with you?" Derek questioned.

"What? Nothing!" Jordan replied.

Derek raised his eyebrow.

"You're pulse is rising and you smell like you're about ready to skinny-dip." Derek pointed out.

Jordan laughed.

"Well I do have a reason to." He said. Derek frowned. "Lydia and I are kinda…getting married."

"You and Lydia?" asked Derek. Parrish nodded. "Okay." He shrugged.

"You don't sound surprised."

"Because I'm not," He replied. "We all knew it was eventually gonna happen."

"Wow. And all this time I thought we were rushing into it." The deputy retorted.

"Nah, we knew you two would fuck each other someday." Derek said. Parrish blushed.

"Lydia's going to castrate me for telling you because we kind of keeping it on the DL for now."

"Why?"

Parrish shrugged.

"Lydia thought that she wanted to make the announcement special." He said then opened his phone and searched through his gallery and showed Derek the engagement ring.

"How did you even afford even afford that kind of ring under your salary?" Derek questioned.

"It's a family heirloom. It was my grandmothers. So I just kinda added the small sapphires and that's about it." Parrish replied as he inserted the phone into his pocket. "I had it for quite some time and I was actually planning on making it special like I don't know. Make a video journal or something but she just had to let it out of me."

"Because you were nervous to do it anyway so you just winged it." Derek said as if it were obvious.

Parrish laughed as he got it right.

"Yeah…"

"Congrats man." Derek said patting his shoulder. The deputy smiled.

"Thanks man."

"Now what is all of this yum-yum soup?" A bleach blonde young lady retorted as she walked past the men with one of her friends. "Hello boys…"

Both the girls sat either side of the men and pretty close to them they might add.

"Hello." The deputy greeted with a wide grin. Even underneath his warm, welcoming smile –he was completely awkward inside.

Derek however just sat there sipping on his beer.

"Nice to meet you," Parrish greeted with a handshake. The girls made flirty giggles and the blonde accepted it seductively.

"Well. It's nice to be met. You don't even know!" She replied in her thick New Jersey accent, chewing on her bubblegum like her life had no meaning as she stared at Parrish's body.

"Hello there mister…" The other lady –who was a brunette in six inch stilettos – said as she moved closer to Derek and took a sip of his drink with her straw. "What are you drinking here?"

"It's self made. I call it Skanky Bitches, 2015 edition." He replied, plastering a fake smile on his face. She giggled horribly.

"Ooh feisty." She blabbed, then moved closer to his face, only centimeters away from his lips and he removed his gaze from here where she was met with the side of his face and whispered. "I like feisty…"

"Wow. What gorgeous Green Eyes!" The bleach blonde said dreamingly as she took a sip of her cocktail and stared into Parrish's eyes in interest.

His cheeks flushed red.

"Thanks." He replied shyly. "My mom calls them her little grasshoppers."

She giggled uncontrollably as she twirled her straw.

Derek just stared at his friend with befuddlement, striking a Stiles look.

What the hale?

"What are you drinking there?" He asked. "Cocktail?" he questioned. She smiled. "How about I get you another one?"

Her mouth hangs open like a dog when seeing a bone and willingly handed it to him and he went over to the bar to freshen it up. She stared back at her friend.

"Wow! I was not expecting that from Beacon Hills." She informed her who giggled in return. "10,000 deer and one good-looking side of stake,"

Derek widened his eyes.

"Okay!" He exclaimed as he lifted himself from his stool. "It's been fun ladies. I think I'll get myself another drink."

He didn't wait for a reply as he walked away and over to Parrish who had been smiling from ear to ear.

"Man." He called out, snapping him back to reality. "I understand you're still in engagement blues but you need to snap outta it, because those self-profound prostitutes were hitting on you."

"They were?" Parrish asked. Derek nodded.

"Didn't you notice? That girl with bubbles butts for boobs practically grinded herself against you."

"I'm sorry if I haven't really noticed being flirted on since Lydia glares the women away!" He justified. "I think it's time…" He trailed away as he slipped something gold out of his pocket. "The emergency band,"

"Are you seriously going to be doing that shit again?" Derek asked his friend.

"Hell yeah!" he stated as he slipped the ring on his finger. "I don't like hurting people."

"And yet you almost fucked a person's life up." Derek reminded him of when Parrish gave rights hooks at Haigh and killed Brunski.

It's weird. Really weird that Parrish and Derek are such close friends. Derek's not the type of person you ask to be your best man at your wedding day. So seeing this newly profound friendship between the men is a little unusual.

"It's a good practice run, for when I do finally tie the knot." Jordan said as they walked over to the girls but he stopped and Derek stared at him in confusion. "Why don't we make this interesting?" He said suggestively.

Derek furrowed his eyebrows but soon understood and then smiled.

They walked over to the group and he set the drink in front of the girl who smiled widely at him. "Here you go."

"Oh, you're back. Finally!" she replied. He smiled back as he set his hands on the table, hoping they'd notice and they did!

"You know what man? I think we need to probably head on out. I really hope my marriage doesn't break because of me being late for home. We should go." Parrish told Derek, who had a proud yet amused smirk on his face.

"He's married?" the blonde asked in complete disappointment and shock.

"Yeah, we've got some unfinished business to do tonight babe if you know what I mean." Derek teased. Parrish smiled and tried to stifle a laugh.

"He's gay?" She whispered in disappointed as her eyes twitched. Derek smiled.

"It was fun ladies." Parrish said as he and Derek threw their jackets on and Derek inserted his glasses and wrapped his arm around Parrish' shoulder. Derek gave a wink back at them.

The girls immediately released a serious of loud groans.

"Ah man!"

"Nailed it…" Parrish whispered as they left the bar.

They laughed uncontrollably as they went over to their individual cars.

"That was an awesome date babe!" Parrish called back from his car at Derek.

"It was my pleasure hot-stuff! And many more to come!" Derek laughed and Parrish fell onto the ground, roaring with huge gallons of laughter.

Until he controlled himself, he stood up and waved back to his friend.

"Don't forget to talk to her!"

"Yeah,"

"And text me…well if you live that long." Parrish teased.

Derek growled.

"Go fuck Lydia!" He shouted back, giving him the finger as he entered his car. Parrish laughed.

"Oh I will!" He replied as he entered his car and they drove away on opposite directions.

Derek couldn't help but laugh at the crazy things that happened today with Parrish. He could honestly see him as one of his closest friends here. All his life, he couldn't find himself trusting anyone who came close to him but Parrish was a good guy which surprisingly makes Derek trust again. It's like this guy has an effect on the entire pack.

When he reached his loft, he unfurled the door and entered. He went into the kitchen to find Braeden making some coffee as she loaded up her pistol and he slowly sucked in his breath.

"Brae?" he said.

She didn't answer.

He walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and dug his face under her neck and planted soft kisses on it.

"Come on babe…" He urged as he tried apologizing even though it didn't seem like it. He doesn't like being in that position. Braeden moved away from his grasp and he hangs his mouth open. "Okay. I'm sorry okay!"

"Sit down Derek." Braeden growled as she aimed the gun at him and pulled the trigger. He widened his eyes.

"Now, Braeden calm-" He urged.

"Sit!" She snarled, motioning to the seat. He sighed and slowly made his way over to the kitchen chair.

Braeden suck in a deep breath as she paced around Derek.

"So…you saw something earlier today that you shouldn't have seen." Braeden began interrogating or whatever you'd called it.

"It's nothing. Whatever!" He said. She glared at him and he soon released that was rookie mistake. "I mean-"

"So you're just going to let what you saw slide? You're not going to care that there could be a new addition?" She interrogated.

Derek widened his eyes and mouth.

So she was pregnant?

Shit…

"No. That's not what I meant." He immediately got up from the chair.

"Sit!" She growled. He sighed as he reluctantly sat on the chair.

Sure! Derek was a badass werewolf and since he has evolved he's an even stronger one, but he was sure as hell that Braeden could still win him in a fight but he wouldn't admit to her of course.

She stared at one of the cabinets of their kitchen before glaring at her boyfriend.

Their relationship has already been established and they're at a stage where a couple would say 'fighting like a married couple' stage but their talk on marriage had been kept under wraps and weren't planning on doing so for a very long while.

She smiled.

"I'm not pregnant if that's what you're thinking?" She laughed. He frowned.

"You're not?" He questioned. She shook her head.

"No. Actually, my mother shipped them over here after I told her I'd like to have my baby and she took it for the actual kind and sent them here and telling me to make sure I was. She was ecstatic so I just went through with it because that woman would probably have a heart-attack if I told her I wasn't." She laughed.

Derek was completely confused.

So his girlfriend wasn't pregnant with his child?

"Then what did you mean?" He asked her realizing she still said she wanted a baby. But what kind did she mean?

She smirked and walked over to him and sat on his lap, straddling him and grinding up against his body and falling hard on his member which released a small grunt out of his mouth.

She traced her index finger up and down his bearded-cheek and seductively leaned in to bit his lower lip lightly and moving her lips over to his ear and encircling her tongue around his earlobe before whispering,

"Let's just say. We'll be having another kind of new addition…"

Derek widened his eyes and shook his head.

"No. We're not having another gun." He shook his head as Braeden got off his lap and Derek walking away with his hands resting on his hips.

That would be worse than a baby!

Nope! He will not allow it.

"Oh come on Derek! It's just a gun…it won't bite." She teased. He glared at her with his eyebrows raised. "I thought you grew over your irriational fear of guns?"

He nodded.

"I did but more guns! No! 25 of them are enough!" 

"But Derek, think about it? This new addition would surely take our minds off of things and we won't worry about having a rascal of a kid." Braeden pointed out.

"It's not that I don't want kids." He lied as he shook his head.

"Derek. You and I both know that's not true." She said as she wrapped her arms around his waist and staring up at him. He sighed. "And that's fine. I don't want kids either."

"Yeah but you are going to want one someday. Your mother wants grandchildren remember?"

"And she'll get them somehow with one of my brothers. I probably won't be alive until then." She laughed. He stared down at her as if she was insane to even bring that up.

"Please don't do that." He growled.

She smiled as she planted a kiss on his hard chest.

"Derek. Trust me on this. I don't think I'll ever want a baby anytime soon." She said.

He felt guilty. He didn't want to deprive her rights of bearing children just because he didn't want them. He doesn't have anything against them he just thought they were too much of a responsibility (However stupid that must sound).

But if she didn't want them then…

Ugh! Life was less bad when he didn't have a committed relationship.

He regretted saying that immediately.

"But that doesn't mean we can't have fun baby making." She said suggestively, bringing Derek back in from his trance as he stared down at her.

"Oh really?" he said huskily. She smirked as she squeezed his ass-cheeks through his denim jeans.

"You don't even know…" She replied.

He smirked as he grabbed hold of her face and crushed his lips onto her soft lips and moving his hands on the hem of her tank top and slowly lifting it over her head before returning his lips back on hers.

Braeden moved her hands from his behind to his belt buckle and slowly unbuckled it before stopping to slowly trace her hand down-low and grabbing hold of his cock. Derek grunted as he removed his lips from her mouth and onto her neck and began suckling on it and planting ferocious kisses on it.

"Oh my fuck," Braeden moaned in pleasure as she clutched his silky hair and found herself being lifted swiftly off her feet and her legs wrapped Derek's waist as he maneuvered himself around so he'd lay her on the kitchen table.

Braeden moved her hands from his head and down his chest and literally ripped his shirt wide open and removing it from his beautiful statuesque-sculptured-toned body.

Whilst she was busy taking advantaged of his half-concealed body, he was playing with the lace of her bra as he unclasped it and threw it to the side lowering himself to cup her firmly rounder breasts. She moaned in ecstasy.

"Derek…"

Hearing her voice calling her name in such serenity caused his dick to twitched which involuntarily caused a growl to be released from his mouth.

"Oh Braeden…" He whispered against her lips as he began peeling off her tights and to see that she wasn't wearing anything underneath. He stared at her.

"I don't have time for that. Call me kinky." She said. He shook his head.

"Well I'm craving for it." He said smashing his lips back on hers and growling in the process.

"Not fair to be the only one." She whispered as she impatiently removed his belt and dropped his jeans and boxer briefs in the process which now revealed everything. Derek impatiently removed his pants and shoes from his entire body –without departing lips – and slowly climbed on the Kitchen table with his mate.

It was mating season for animals –werewolves included – and the entire gang was pretty hungry.

He held himself against her entrance and entered in slowly.

"You're so beautiful..." He whispered against her lips.

"Shut up and just…" She growled and released a shriek as he thrusts in hard and she dug her nails into his masculine back.

This was pure bliss…

…


End file.
